You Saved Me
by I AmGaariSubaku
Summary: "She saved me so many times, she's an angel...my angel..." Crappy summery but yeah please read! GAASAKU SAKUGAA gaasaku sakugaa GaaXSaku SakuXGaa (BTW if you dont like songfics (which this one is) DONT BOTHER READING THIS THEN!)


**DISCLAIMER!: I do not own Naruto, the songs, or any of the featured characters in the following story!**

**Enjoy! ^-^**

It would be about two months since she saved me. Since the first day she had arrived in town, she'd been nothing but kind to me. She was always there when my father or siblings would beat me, or when people at school would abuse and bully me. No matter what she uncovered about me, she never once asked me about anything related to them. Each single smile she threw at me, sent waves of warmth through out my cold being. Every hug she engulfed me into, would melt my heart of ice more. She was my savior, my angel. I smiled at the thought **_'she's my everything_'.** I walked onto the stage as my name was called, '_** this music festival will be the one she remembers for the rest of her life..'**_. I slowly grabed for the microphone and spoke, " This first song is for my Family." I looked over to them as the smirked at me. I just glared as I said my next words.."...I hope you get the message...", then I quickly took a breath as the band started to play...

_"Psycho, go, go, go__.Psycho, here we go __,You push until I break__ And the anger turns to rage __Why can't you just leave me alone __Got your finger on the trigger __You think that you're the winner __You're gonna get kicked off of your throne __You think you're gonna hurt me __Get ready to get dirty __You created this beast inside __Pull the noose tighter __And lift a little higher __Because you're killing me slow __I ain't ready to die __Killing me slow but I ain't ready to die "_

I looked over to my father's angry face, and smirked at him as he glared back.I then looked over to my sister Temari and my brother Kankuro, they didn't look too pleased as well. I just ignored their glares, knowing what they wanted to do to me and continued to sing...

_"Tonight, get ready for a fight __So now you know it's time __To ride my circus for a psycho __Round and round we go, look out below __Because I want off this_  
_I want off this __Circus for a psycho __(Psycho, go, go, go) __Circus for a psycho __(Psycho, here we go) __Psycho, here we go __Everybody down __Gonna burn it to the ground __Can't keep this beast inside __Never again, never again __You're killing me slow but I ain't ready to die __Killing me slow but I ain't ready to die"_

By now, my father and siblings were beyond enraged, you could feel it a mile away. Suddenly I saw all of them get up and start to walk away, all I did was smile at them...

_"Tonight, get ready for a fight __So now you know it's time __To ride my circus for a psycho __Round and round we go, look out below __Because I want off this_  
_I want off this __Circus for a psycho __(Psycho, go, go, go) __Circus for a psycho __(Psycho, here we go) __You think you're gonna hurt me __Get ready to get dirty __Gonna burn this place to the ground __Tonight, get ready for a fight __So now you know it's time __To ride my circus for a psycho __Round and round we go, look out below __It's time to ride my circus for a psycho __Never again, never again __You're killing me slow but I ain't ready to die __Round and round we go, look below __Because I want off this __I want off this __Circus for a psycho __(Psycho, go, go, go) __Circus for a psycho __(Psycho, here we go) __Circus for a psycho __Circus for a psycho __(Psycho, here we go)"_

I looked out into the crowd as they cheered while trying to catch my breath,I then caught sight of my angel. Her beautiful pink locks dancing in the wind as it framed her heart-shaped face perfectly. Her emerald eyes were shining with happiness and admiration, as her soft pink lips formed into a single grin. Not a single blemish on her soft cream colored skin could be seen, as she wore a beautiful summer dress. I smiled at her and she smiled back tenfold. I couldn't hold it any longer, I have to tell her now. I took a breath and spoke into the microphone.." Sakura Haruno...this next song is for you..." I looked at her again to see her still smiling at me.." I, Gaara Subaku, Love you Sakura.." I said smiling at her as the music started...

_"Check yes Juliet __Are you with me? __Rain is falling down on the sidewalk __I won't go until you come outside __Check yes Juliet __Kill the limbo __I'll keep tossing rocks at your window __There's no turning back for us tonight __Lace up your shoes __Ayo ayo __Here's how we do __Run baby run __Don't ever look back __They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance __Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be __Run baby run, forever we'll be __You and me"_

I glanced shortly at her and noticed her wide eyes filled with tears,as she just stood there doing nothing. She didnt move or even blink, it was worrying me but I just kept singing.I had to keep singing...for her...

_"Check yes Juliet __I'll be waiting __Wishing, wanting yours for the taking __Just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye __Check yes Juliet __Here's the countdown: __3, 2, 1, now fall in my arms now __They can change the locks, don't let them change your mind __We're flying through the night __We're flying through the night __Way up high __The view from here is getting better with you __By my side __Run baby run __Don't ever look back __They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance __Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be __Run baby run, forever will be __Run baby run, __Don't ever look back __They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance __Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be __Run baby run, forever will be __You and me __You and me __You and me"_

As the song ended, the crowd was going wild and I took this chance to catch my breath once again.I looked back to the crowd and saw they were opening up to make a path, i tried to look but I couldn't really see very well of who or what it was. Soon enough the last of the crowd opened up to reveal Sakura running with tears in her eyes, I was about to ask what was wrong untill she suddenly tackled me to the ground. She sobbed into my chest for a few minutes untill I finally heard her anglic voice speak, " I love you...Gaara" I smiled when she said those words. " I love you too Sakura.." my heart was pounding against my chest with happiness, adrenilen, and excitement. "Why?...Why out of every other girl in the world, why would you choose me...?" I looked into her eyes with a soft and caring feeling ment only for her, " I thought you would know that by now Sakura..I didn't choose you, my heart did...because your different. Your the girl who loves who I really am, who doesn't care what I look like. You'r kind, caring, supportive,beautiful,and you were my first friend. You helped me get away from my family and all those bad people...If it weren't for you, I'd probably be dead now. Sakura...You saved me.." She sat there for a moment with her eyes wide open,then she smiled.I was about to smile back at but before I could, her lips were on mine. We shared the kiss for a few moments untill she pulled away..."Gaara you saved me too, I was so alone before.I guess as soon as I noticed that you were the same, I just latched onto you..I guess, in the end that we both saved one another Gaara..."


End file.
